Nekita tímida de ojos azules
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Nunca veas ni das clic en anuncios con gatitos en ellos... Pueden sacar algo que no es normal en tí y más extraño cuando solo dices Nya Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Annie se encontraba como siempre en su computadora en su cuarto, esa noche estaba junto con su amiga pecosa que estaba exhausta sobre el sofá, después de haber tenido un intenso trabajo en todo el día en el hospital hasta que llegara cansada por la noche, hambrienta y al final se la pasaría durmiendo toda la noche.

-Bien, lo bueno es que terminé a tiempo- dijo la pelinegra para estirarse en su silla.

Dio una mirada a su amigo, Candy, que aún estaba durmiendo en el sofá y dio una pequeña sonrisa al verlo tan despreocupada, para ser una enfermera de mención en el hospital Santa Juana. Siguió mirando a la rubia pecosa durante un rato, por alguna razón no podía retirar su mirada de ella. Ella sentía algo por su amiga desde algún tiempo, probablemente desde su infancia junto con ella en el hogar de Pony, adoraba su entusiasmo, su pasión por lo que hacía, su sonrisa y su espíritu libre aparte de sus cálidos ojos esmeralda y podría seguir.

-¡Oh no! - Annie dijo para sus adentros al saber la razón por la cual no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella se había enamorado aún más de ella.

Entonces se dio un golpe en la cara, con la palma abierta, facepalm para ser exactos

-¡No!, ¡Deja de pensar en ella!- Se regañó. Todo el tiempo trataba de hacer a un lado este triste enamoramiento para tratar de que desapareciera, pero parecía que cada día se hacía más grande su amor por esa chica pecosa.

-Miau…

La chica tímida se volteó a su computadora para ver que había un anuncio con la imagen de una chica vestida de gatita. El anunció hacía un escandaloso ruido de maullidos que para ser tiernos provocaban mucho ruido en el lugar que anteriormente estaba en completo silencio.

-¡Despertará a Candy!- Annie pensó de golpe al oír que Candy se movía un poco y se quejaba a la vez.

La pelinegra rápidamente trató de cerrar el anuncio pero le costó encontrar la "X" en el anuncio para cerrarlo. Entonces como última alternativa dio "Clic" en el anuncio con esperanza de que cesara el ruido y para su suerte cesó cuando ahora en el anuncio había unas letras que decían: "Gracias por aceptar, pronto serás una..." y al final había una imagen de otra chica vestida de gatita.

La chica tímida se quedó muy confundida, pero decidió no darle importancia a un anuncio publicitario.

(…)

-Horas más tarde-

Candy empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, ella esperaba ver a Annie en su computadora realizando su tesis para la universidad o quizás haciendo la holgazana pero para su sorpresa su amiga no estaba por ninguna parte de la sala como del cuarto..

-¿Annie?- Dijo la rubia pecosa para ponerse de pie y estirarse- ¿Dónde estará? - Dijo para sí misma mientras observaba el perímetro, ya eran altas horas de la noche, logró darse cuenta cuándo vio por una pequeña ventana.

-Miau…

-¿¡Eh!?- Candy fue sorprendido por un maullido.

Entonces trató de buscar al responsable y fue cuándo en una puerta que estaba poco abierta miró una colita que obviamente era de un gato.

-No sabía que Annie tuviese un gato- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, la cual abrió lentamente para mirar un gatito, o eso esperaba.

-¿Candy?

-¿!ANNIE!?- Gritó la rubia pecosa al ver a su amiga con unas orejas de gato y una colita de gato que pasaba por debajo de su falda. Dio un paso atrás mientras miraba que la pelinegra se ponía de rodillas y la miraba inocentemente.

-Nya…- Decía la gatita ojiazul.

-¡¿Annie que te pasó?!- Dijo la rubia pecosa antes de resbalarse con algo que estaba tirado en el suelo- ¡Auch! ¡Annie háblame!- Pidió Candy ahora sentada en el suelo.

-¿Nya…?- Dijo Annie para ir estilo gatito hasta donde estaba su amiga y ponerse sobre ella, lo que provocó que la pecosa se pusiera roja y a la vez mas confundida- Candynyan - Dijo para acomodarse en su pecho y empezar a ronronear.

-Annie, ¿Qué estás…?- Dijo Candy antes de que Annie empezará a lamer dulcemente su cuello lo que provocó que la rubia pecosa se sonrojara más y dejara salir por accidente unos pequeños gemidos

-¡Dios!, esto se siete tan bien- Pensó antes de reaccionar- ¡¿Que estoy pensando?! ¡Ella es mi amiga! - Entonces rápidamente y con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo la tomó de los hombros y la alejo rápidamente de ella

-¿Nya?- Dijo la pelinegra confundida.

-¿Annie que estás haciendo?, ¡Deja de comportarte así! - dijo la pecosa rubia ahora firme, aunque en el fondo ella quería dejarla seguir.

-Candy-nyan- Dijo la chica tímida para hacer caso omiso a lo que su amiga decía y tomar una de las manos de la rubia pecosa y empezar a acariciar su cara que tenía ahora un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas.

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más, al ver la tierna cara de la pelinegra que ahora que la podía sentir era tan suave y se quedó hipnotizada por lo linda que se veía sonrojada.

-No es la primera vez que te veo así de linda- Dijo la rubia pecosa en voz baja aun mirando a la pelinegra

Ella desde que estuvo con Annie en su infancia o cuando estudió con ella en el colegio San Pablo o cuando comenzaba recientemente a interactuar con su amiga más a profundo, no solo comenzó a conocer a las mujeres, también comenzó a amarlas en especial a la chica que se había robado su corazón desde el primer día que la había visto o desde que eran niñas o aquellas veces en la que se quedaba hasta tarde despierta mientras esa chica tímida le preparaba la cena o le traía el almuerzo en el hospital.

Annie era la indicada, con la cual quería estar toda su vida, no importaba que no fuera una chica o hija adoptiva de una familia influyente, que fuera huérfana o su amiga de infancia, ella estaba completamente pérdida en su sonrisa y sus ojos color zafiro como para darle importancia. Aunque había un problema... Ella era su mejor amiga.

Candy empezó a acercarse a la cara de Annie, la cual al mirar sus intenciones solo dejó que ella la acercara más a ella, con su mano en la cara de su amiga la atraía lentamente hacia ella.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros y ambos estaban listas para romper el espacio, cuando de la nada las orejas y la cola de gato desaparecieron.

-¿Qué pasó? -dijo Annie confundida, antes de darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus labios.

-Annie, yo… Esto… Tu….- Dijo Candy sin saber por dónde empezar a explicar sabiendo que su amiga la mataría.

-No puede ser ese anuncio era real- Dijo la pelinegra sin una pisca de enojo y aun en la misma posición.

-¿Que anuncio?- La rubia pecosa no entendía mucho de lo que la pelinegra decía.

-Olvídalo- Dijo Annie mirando fijamente a los ojos color esmeralda de su amiga- Ahora, ¿En que estábamos?- Dijo de manera algo tímida y con voz bajita para entrecerrar los ojos sin dejar de mirar a Candy.

-Annie…- Dijo la rubia pecosa sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba, pero al mirar los ojos zafiros de su tímida favorita toda su confusión se perdió en ellos haciéndola olvidarse de todo completamente, en su mente ahora solo estaba ella.

Candy se acercó más a Annie igual que ella hasta romper el poco espacio que había entre ellas. Se perdieron juntas en un profundo y delicado beso.

-Te amo Annie- Dijo Candy cuando se separaron.

-Yo también te amo Annie- Dijo la pelinegra mirando a los ojos de su pecosa, de esa chica que en el pasado la protegía de todo peligro y la protegería sin importar lo que pase.

Con eso regresaron a otro beso que ahora estaba lleno de pasión, aumentándola así de alto cuando de pronto Candy tomó con una de sus manos la cadera de su amiga y otra en su trasero, en menos de nada la atrajo hacia ella, al tiempo en el que ambas se recostaban en el suelo y como siempre era obvio que Candy tomará las riendas del momento, la típica pecho de plata de la relación.


End file.
